eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Silence
'Silence '(birth name Antar), was a former agent working for the One Sith against his own will til he escaped. He later joined the Guardians of Light as a Jedi Knight. Biography He was born to a good family and was raised by loving parents until at the age of 4 his father disappeared during his job and his mother was killed by an agent from the One Sith. After a vain attack on the agent, the agent took the young boy to Korriban where his life changed from a peaceful setting to beginning his training as a fierce Sith warrior. However, it wasn’t the lure of power from the dark side that made him stay. As a result of painful training that turned him into a Sith warrior, he felt he had no choice until at the age of 18 (which was when Darth Krayt was killed and resurrected). He had became strong enough, both physically and by the Force, to break out of his training center and escape Korriban. From there until the end of the Second Imperial Civil War, he set out on a journey of enlightenment which involved finding his place in the galaxy and finding out his father, as a Jedi, was briefly captured until he too escaped, only to be killed on Ossus. Shortly thereafter, he found and joined the Guardians of Light, where he was properly instructed in the ways of the Force until he became a Jedi Knight. After being knighted, Silence left briefly to meditate on the importance of being a Jedi Knight till he received a vision of an ancient Jedi telling him to return to Saridona Prime. Personality and Traits Because of his dark past and reclusive nature, he is very quiet and reserved which makes it difficult to interact with others. Nevertheless, he can open up to individuals who he can sense a reason to trust and to those who are suffering as he can relate to them. He has a sense of morals that have been preserved despite living amongst the Sith. Despite putting his aggressive nature behind him, he is often haunted by memories and he doesn’t say much. Powers and Abilities Due to not being a talkative person and selective personality, he is skilled in telepathy and uses it when amongst a large group of people. His other Force powers include basic telekinesis, Force lightning, Force choke, Force healing, and Tutaminis. He is also skilled in single lightsaber combat, mainly using swift and fast attacks. Equipment His starfighter is a Eta-5 Interceptor that is painted black, mainly for stealth purposes and he calls it the Firebird. To help him maintain the interceptor, he has a R3-series astromech droid named R3-BK that is painted black to match the ''Firebird''. As a Jedi, he has two lightsabers despite prefering only to use one in combat. The first one is a red-bladed lightsaber that he had during his years on Korriban and the second is a blue-bladed lightsaber that he constructed when he joined the Guardians of Light. In addition, he has a combat knife that he uses in combat, albeit rarely. Behind the Scenes Silence was originally created by T-rex-Jedi in a different rpg that was outside of the Jedi Council Forums with a different version of him. When T-r-J joined the Jedi Council Forums, this version of Silence was created for the Shadow War rpg. Category:Males Category:Knights of the Guardians of Light Category:Corellians Category:Fallen and Redeemed Jedi Category:Jedi Individuals